A New Beggining
by cutekouhai101
Summary: Natsume and mikan finally have children, how will this change thier lives.
1. Chapter 1:day of birth

Mikan was about to go straight to the operating room, she was about to give to their children. Who would have thought that she and Natsume will have twins for kids a boy and a girl. It seemed only yesterday they were getting married, the first time they met. Knowing that they met at the same hospital she was about to give birth at.

"Mikan, don't worry I'll be here"

Mikan's mom cried. Mikan was at the hospital because she fell down the stairs and bumped her head, now they had to operate to get all the bad blood out.(she also broke her arm)

-after the operation-

"Mikan, you will be going to visit the therapy room to exercise your arm okay?"

"yes mom"

Mikan went to the therapy room to her surprise it was a therapy room for kids

"Hello, I will be your caretaker here, my name is Kahoko, just call me Kaho-chan"

"okay"

She sat by a boy with dark raven hair and crimson red eyes he was there because he needed therapy because he broke his arm.

"hi! I'm Mikan"

"hn"

"What's your name?"

"Natsume, Natsume Hyooga"

He was surprised to see that she was the only one not drooling over him, after that they shortly became friends. Every night Natsume would visit her in her suite

"oi"

"ah! Natsume its only you I thought it was someone else."

"Baka of course its me!'

Those thoughts ran down mikan's mind before she went to the operating room. After the operation Mikan just found herself lying down in her suite

"N-natsume, Natsume where are you?"

"Mikan relax okay I'm not going anywhere"

"Natsume, what should we name our children?"

"how about I name the boy, you name the girl"

"okay…"

Both of them went into a deep thought… What should they name their children… it has to have a meaning, a good meaning, something that should be good, nice, and full of joy.

"I got it! We'll name our child, Hana"

"and we'll name the boy Akihiro"

"that's settled then."

"yes I think it is."

Their children were delivered to their room, the boy and the girl. Their faces were full of joy, they were so happy Natsume just smiled while Mikan cried tears of joy.

"Mikan its our children, Hana and Akihiro Hyooga"

"yes Natsume its our children"

They both gazed at their faces, held their tiny hands. Then someone opened the door can you guess who it is? It was Hotaru and luca both just in time too see their niece and nephew.

"I'm so proud of you Mikan"

"Arigato Hotaru!"

Mikan said with full of happiness on her face. Hotaru was just as happy as she was, too see the children of her best friend. Hotaru noticed that they looked like their parents, the girl like Mikan and the boy like Natsume.

This was just a beginning of what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: Alice Academy

"AHHH! Daddy! Onii-chan's hurting me again!"

(*Hana calls Akihiro onii-chan because he was 5 mins. Earlier to come out that her)

"Sigh"

Natsume always breaks up their quarrels, but same excuse..."Onii-chan burned my hair!" "Baka! She can nullify it or even freeze it" "you always nullify mine before I get the chance to freeze it!"

-After the fight-

RRIINNGG!

"Hello?"

"Mikan-Chan is that you?"

"Um, who is this?"

"How rude of me, it's me Mr. Narumi."

"Ah! Narumi-sensei, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mikan; your kids will have to go to Alice Academy in the next 3 days."

"Ok, Narumi sensei is there still a D.A. class?"

"Why, there still is, but the time of ESP is done, In other words no more missions are done."

"Arigato Narumi-sensei, and yes they will be ready by then, we will be the ones to leave them there."

"Ok Mikan"

-End-

"Natsume, they found us."

"Hm, when will they pick them up?"

"In three days."

After three days, they drove Hana and Akihiro to school.  
>" Hana don't have a crush yet you're still too young."<p>

"Hai!"

"Now Akihiro take care of your sister and yourself too."

"HN"

They listened to their mom's advice about the teachers and the school, their mom hugged them. They went inside the gate and looked back at their parents, oh how their memories roll by. Hana was just like Mikan and Akihiro was just like Natsume.

"Welcome to Alice Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi"

"Hana look it's the gay teacher dad told us about."

"Akihiro! Don't be mean!"

"My, my just like their parents aren't they."

After their entrance exams, Akihiro was given three stars because of his alices and intellect, while Hana was given two stars only. They met up with their friends Aoi and Rutaru Nogi, and Misachi Andou.

Let me introduce them:

Aoi Nogi

Two star

Daughter of Hotaru and Luca

Has invention alice and pheromone alice

Born on July 23rd

Long blond hair

Rutaru Nogi

Three star

Son of Hotatu and Luca

Has animal pheromone alice and barrier alice

Born on March 12th

Hair is just like Hotaru's

Misachi Andou(older by a year)

Special star

Daughter of Misaki and Tsubasa

Has doppelganger and shadow manipulation alice

Born on October 21st

Has long straight pink hair with a streak of purple.

Hana Hyuuga

Two star

Daughter of Mikan and Natsume

Has nullification and ice alice

Born on February 10th

Has long straight brown hair

Akihiro Hyuuga

Three star

Son of Mikan and Natsume

Has nullification and fire alice

Has dark raven hair

They all became close friends, will their lives be like their parents? Or will it be Different?

Spoiler Alert!

The hyuuga twins will be the most popular and most adored people in the whole elementary division.


End file.
